


Süss

by drekkeri



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb and Molly are both diabetic, Diabetic characters, M/M, Type 1 diabetic, molly taking care of a low blood sugar caleb, why? because why not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drekkeri/pseuds/drekkeri
Summary: Caleb was pretty sure he was dead. It was the only logical explanation.He was drenched in sweat, trembling, and the mere act of thinking for more than two seconds took more effort than he could manage. As he tried to get out of bed he grabbed onto the wall, holding his head as he saw spots of back.Yeah, he was definitely dead.----------------Type 1 Diabetic Caleb and Molly. Caleb's sugar plummets far lower than it should and Molly helps bring it back up.





	Süss

Caleb was pretty sure he was dead. It was the only logical explanation.

  
He was drenched in sweat, trembling, and the mere act of thinking for more than two seconds took more effort than he could manage. As he tried to get out of bed he grabbed onto the wall, holding his head as he saw spots of back.

  
Yeah, he was definitely dead.

  
He looked around, hoping to find any traces of Nott. Even though Caleb didn't want to admit it, he really needed help right now. This wasn't the first time he had been like this - and he doubted it would be the last- but it was the first time since meeting Nott that she hadn't been around to help.

  
The goblin was smarter than people gave her credit for, especially in regards to Caleb. It wasn't even a full month after they first met before she could read him better than even he was able. But more notably, she could guess his blood sugars just by looking at him. High or low, she somehow always knew. It was at the point where by the time he was questioning if he was dropping she had already stolen an apple and was demanding he ate it. it was like some type of third sense that Caleb really didn't understand.

  
He had to forcibly shake his head to keep his fuzzy brain from wandering, he had to focus. There wasn't any food in the room and he didn't want to make a scene by collapsing in the bar down below. Carefully he picked up his coin pouch and clutched it in his shaky fists, slowly making his way out of the room.

  
Caleb mumbled to himself in Zemnian, honestly loosing track of his own words as he made it into the hallway. Thankfully the hallway was fairly empty as he walked down it, so he let himself just stare at the floor. He had to keep a hand on the wall to steady himself.

  
Walking when this low was a pattern. He'd loose the strength to hold his upper body up and stumble forwards a few steps, catch himself on the wall, breathe deeply, then start again and repeat the process.

  
He was so wrapped up in the act of just walking, making sure he remembered to catch himself when he got close to genuinely falling, that he took what felt like a solid minute before he processed he had stopped walking. He'd bumped into something warm, incredibly warm. If he wasn't already sweating he'd of tried to fall asleep on it.

  
Caleb blinked his eyes blearily when he started hearing something. How long had someone been talking to him?

  
Oh- someone was shaking him too.

  
"Caleb? _Caaalleebb_?"

  
Caleb closed his eyes tightly and took a breath then lifted his head, Mollymauk's concerned coming into focus. He was holding Caleb's shoulders tightly, and Caleb could tell that Molly was probably the only thing holding him up right now but didn't have the strength to complain.

  
" _Gods_ , are you all right?" Molly lifted Caleb's chin to look at him, frown deepening. His crimson eyes narrowed, and maybe Caleb was just out of it but they were... incredibly pretty. He'd noticed it before, but it stood out more than ever. "You look like death... What happened?"

  
Caleb took a few moments before he could reply, caught up in his own thoughts. He had to focus on his main goal- not dying. It wasn't the time to be concerned with how pretty Molly looked.

  
At least ignoring how pretty Molly is is currently easier than normal, normally it's incredibly distracting. But he couldn't think about one thing for to long with the low blood sugar induced anxiety and the intrusive thoughts it brought with it. He could die here- he could die right in front of Molly in the hall. Or even if he didn't die Molly probably wouldn't look at him the same, he had been careful to make sure no one but Nott saw him in such a state.

  
"Where... is Nott?" Caleb asked softly.

  
"She went out with Yasha and Jester awhile ago, are you all right?" Molly asked, repeating the question.

  
" _Scheisse_ ," Caleb cursed softly. "I need- the tavern... To go down..." he said weakly, trying to pull away from Molly but Molly's arms didn't budge.

  
"I think that a drink is the _last_ thing you need right now, my friend... Come on." Molly adjusted his hold on Caleb so that he could walk Caleb back to his room. Admittedly it was half a walk and half a drag as he stumbled along. Caleb weakly protested but suddenly he was sprawled on the bed and Mollymauk was closing the door. Caleb groaned pitifully, glancing over to see Molly crouching by the bed.

  
Molly pushed some of his dark purple curls back, the piercings on his horns jangling softly. He leaned forwards. "Allright, what do you need? I need to keep you alive until Jester comes back." he said. God, he really did sound concerned. Caleb smiled blearily, a bit touched that Molly cared so much.

  
"My bag- get my bag." Caleb instructed, groaning. "I... would do it but-"

  
"Anything in particular I should be looking for? Your bag's kind of full." Molly cut him off, not unkindly, pulling the bag over to where he was kneeling.

  
"I can- give it to me." Caleb said, too exhausted to explain it.

  
Molly handed him the bag dutifully and Caleb poured all the contents onto the bed, and he had a feeling Molly would of laughed if he didn't look so terrified right now. He pushed books and spell scrolls aside messily, finally grabbing a dagger and a specific scroll.

  
The scroll was covered in small blood spots, none of them bigger than a prick. Arcane ruins were written along the borders of the page, but it clearly wasn't like any of the scrolls Caleb used for spells. No, this one was different. He pushed the tip of his dagger gently into his finger and pressed the finger to the paper, then waited. Moments later a number appeared on the scroll, a reading of his blood sugar.

  
41

  
_Scheisse._

  
"Gods, Caleb," Molly's soft voice said beside him. Caleb jolted and looked over, about to explain what he needed next but Molly was already standing. "You can just sit tight, I'll take care of the rest, darling." Caleb tried to protest but Molly just pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sit tight. Frumpkin, keep him here." he promised and pushed him back into bed, leaving the room.

  
Caleb tried to get up but Frumpkin hopped onto Caleb's chest, meowing loudly as he sat down. He really regretted not taking back to command to do as Molly said. But right now he was just to tired to take it back.

Frumpkin stayed splayed across Caleb's chest, purring softly for the most part but meowing demanding whenever Caleb tried to get up and move.

  
Finally the door opened again and Caleb looked up to see Molly coming back. He kicked the door closed and put a tray on the bedstand. "Alright- you can sit up now. Thanks for the help, Frumpkin." Frumpkin finally hopped off Calebs chest, running off the bed. Molly sat in the opened space next to Caleb. "I'm ganna help you up, tell me if you get uncomfortable." he said.

  
Molly wrapped an arm around Caleb and gently pulled him up into a sitting position, letting him rest against his chest. Caleb was completely boneless, resisting the urge to curl up and sleep for a month in his arms. Which was... weird. Caleb never felt this safe when this low, he was always panicked and wondering if this would be the time he actually died. But for whatever reason the fears were shoved by his mind, replaced by the warmth of Mollymauk holding him securely. The warmth somehow managed to be pleasant, completely bypassing the fact his body felt sickly warm.

  
"Need food-" Caleb forced out and Molly was already nodding, the jewelry clinking gently again.

  
"I know, dear. I've done this before."

  
Caleb could think more on that statement later. Right now his eyes were widening as Molly pulled some food closer. Using the rest of his energy Caleb grabbed for a small bowl of cut up fruit, shoving it into his face like a starved man. A few slices in Molly was pulling the bowl away and rubbing Caleb's arm. "Caleb- Caleb, darling, you'll choke at this rate." He said softly. Caleb looked up at him, coughing a little sure enough. He wiped some of the juice off his chin.

  
"More- now." Caleb forced out. It was curt, but he couldn't help that right now.

  
"Bossy, bossy. Pace it this time, okay?" Molly put the bowl back into Caleb's lap.

  
Caleb grumbled to himself in Zemnian but forced himself to pace the food as he ate this time, licking his lips. It was the best thing he'd had in... forever. It always felt like he was eating a grand meal when he was like this. He went through the rest of the bowl quickly, taking the time to lick his fingers clean carefully. He looked over at Molly, blinking a few times in confusion when he saw Molly was staring at him. At his... mouth?

  
"Is... there a problem?" Caleb asked.

  
Seeming like he was pulled back into reality Molly jolted and shook his head. "No- not at all. Just making sure you don't die on me. Come on- a little more." he said, giving Caleb a small glass this time. When Caleb eyed it suspiciously Molly smiled. "It's juice, not alcohol. Promise. I know what I'm doing- really."

  
Caleb sipped the drink, ultimately downing it in a few seconds. Molly laughed softly, putting the entire tray to the side again. He seemed to hesitate then he wrapped both arms around Caleb, pulling him into Molly's lap fully. "Is this all right?" he checked. Caleb didn't answer but he dropped his hear against Molly's neck, getting comfortable in his lap.

  
"I... want to sleep." Caleb mumbled softly.

  
"Of course you do." Molly said and carded a hand through his hair. "Go on, I'll be here when you wake up."

  
Caleb nodded slightly and turned in Molly's lap, curling closer to him as he started to doze. If he wanted to overthink this he could do it later. Molly was just... affectionate. Incredibly affectionate. That was what this was. He would do the same if anyone else was this weak. He dozed off in this spot, finding himself in a dreamless sleep. It was a nice change of pace for him since nightmares were more common than he would admit to anyone but Nott. At one point he felt a small prick of pain in his finger, but before he could fully wake up he was being kissed gently on the head and lulled back into sleep.

* * *

 

  
When Caleb woke again it was because someone was shouting.

  
He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead forwards. Something hard and metal pressed into his forehead, and it took him a minute to realize it was one of Mollymauk's necklaces. Because oh yes- they were cuddling weren't they.

  
"Nott, I need you to take it down a notch. Just a smidgen- you'll wake him." Molly's voice was saying right above his head, soft and soothing.

  
"What did you do to Caleb?!" Nott's voice was shouting, shrill from worry. "Why is his stuff everywhere?!"

  
"Caleb had a pretty severe drop is all. Once I realized what was happening I got him settled. Check the scroll- he's fine." Molly replied, seemingly unaware that Caleb was waking up.

  
Caleb heard Nott's footsteps as she got closer, stopping somewhere in the room. Caleb assumed his testing scroll was there easily enough. Nott made a small sound, seeming vaguely pleased. "Fine." she said. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "How bad _was_ it?"

  
"Pretty bad, 47." Nott made another displeased sound and Molly chuckled. Caleb smiled a little at that, purely because he could feel his chest move under his cheek. "I know." He pet Caleb's hair again gently. "How about you go back with the others? Tell them Caleb's fine, I'm sure he wouldn't like them to see him like this."

  
Nott harrumphed. "As if I'd leave him like this."

  
"You're hardly leaving him alone. If anything changes I'll tell you right away." Molly promised and Caleb could practically hear Nott's internal debate.

  
"Fine. _But if you lay a finger on him_ -"

  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Molly said before Nott could finish the threat.

  
"Good." There was another moment of quiet where Caleb could only assume Nott was making more vague threats before she left and closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them in the room alone again. It was quiet for a moment then Molly started twirling Caleb's hair around one of his claws. "So, Caleb darling, how long are we going to pretend to sleep? Because while I don't mind cuddling, Nott seemed ready to tear the room apart."

  
Caleb made a small embaressed sound and lifted his head. "I am sorry about that-"

  
"Don't worry, you're fine. How are you feeling, though?" Molly pulled his hand back and rested it around him again.

  
Caleb paused for a moment, trying to think about how he felt. He felt fine. Tired, but that was to be expected. "Much better," he said. "Much much better.... Thank you, Mollymauk."

  
"Of course. I couldn't leave you like that." Molly said.

  
"Still.... I thank you. And I should get another sugar."

  
"Already done." Molly promised. "I got one while you were sleeping, hopefully you don't mind. 145, I was impressed with myself honestly." he grinned, fangs pointing out just slightly. He adjusted his hold on Caleb, but was still hugging him in place. Caleb briefly considered pulling away, his blood sugar felt stable again so he could definitely sit on his own. But... if Molly wasn't complaining why should he call attention to it.

  
"I do not mind." Caleb said, shaking his head. "Normally someone stabbing my finger wouldn't be ideal however I realize this is different."

  
"I _pricked_ your finger, there's a difference." Molly said.

  
Caleb chuckled, smiling genuinely up at the tiefling. " _Ja,_ there is."

  
"And it's better I'm the one pricking you, rather than someone in the field." Molly added. He stretched and popped his back, tail curling around Caleb so the tip rested in his lap.  
"I suppose you're right..." Caleb looked down at the tail, watching it twitch slightly in his lap.

  
Maybe he was just tired, but it was nice. He wanted to enjoy this moment, even if it didn't come from the best of reasons. Caleb melted down against Molly's chest, reaching over and tapping his arm with one hand. The other hand played with a piercing at the end of Molly's tail, it was small and easy to fiddle with. He moved it between his fingers and again could feel Molly's chest move as he laughed from behind him.

  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Molly teased as he laughed.

  
Caleb continued playing with the piercing, looking up at Molly. He furrowed his brows. Now that he was mostly stable he really couldn't ignore how weird he felt. Molly's crimson eyes still looked beautiful, and he was still honestly touched by Molly taking the time to help him. A few of his dark purple curls fell across his forehead from around the horns, and he just shook his head to push them back since his hands were still around Caleb's waist. His piercings jingled slightly as he shook his head. It was an oddly charming sound. 

  
"Caleb? Something on your mind?" Molly asked, leaning closer. Their faces were so close and Caleb could feel the heat rushing to his face. Molly might of noticed too because he was smirking.

  
"I... am going to do something quite stupid." Caleb decided, speaking softly. "If you are upset by it, we are both going to pretend it was because of my blood sugar. Understand?"

  
"O-kay?"

  
Caleb turned in Molly's lap so he could look properly at him, somehow feeling even more heat rush to his face. He carefully moved up and kissed Molly, gently pushing their lips together. It was soft, Molly's soft smooth skin brushing against Caleb's scruff. Molly didn't kiss back right away, but Molly's tail tightened around Caleb's waist. That... was a good sign, right?

  
Caleb pulled back and looked at Molly, trying to read his face. It was a darker purple than normal, eyes a bit wide with his mouth open. "Was... that all right?" Caleb asked softly, biting gently at his bottom lip.

  
Molly nodded quickly. "More than okay." he promised, grinning. His tail tightened around Caleb's waist, pulling him so they were chest to chest. "I'd very much like to do that again, actually." He lifted one hand from Caleb's chest and lifted Caleb's chin with a finger.

  
" _Ja, ja_ please." Caleb nodded slightly.

  
Molly's grin grew, pointed fangs visible. But despite that when he pulled Caleb in for another kiss it was just as tender as before. He ran a hand through Caleb's hair, careful that his claws didn't rake his skull on accident. They stayed like that for awhile, pressing gentle kisses to each other's lips and grinning almost adoringly at the other.

  
Eventually Molly scooted over and laid down, pulling Caleb down gently on top of him. Caleb curled up, tracing a hand over Molly's chest. He got caught up in his thoughts, suddenly looking up at Molly's face again.

  
"Wait a second-" he said curiously.

  
"Something wrong, darling?" Molly asked.

  
"How... did you know what you were doing? I didn't tell you what to do."

  
"Oh? That little thing?" Molly laughed again, rubbing his back. "You're not the only one with health troubles." Caleb tilted his head, clearly confused. So Molly tried again. "I won't go into the messy details of how I found out, but my body has the same problems. Yasha showed me how to take care of it pretty well, but I know what it looks like when it gets bad."

  
"You.. never mentioned that?"

  
"Neither did you." Molly pointed out gently.

  
"Tha tis... very fair." Caleb said, and Molly laughed again.

  
"Beau's the same, in case you didn't know that either. I caught Yasha hounding her."

  
"Really?" Caleb lifted his head again, feeling genuinely excited at the prospect. Maybe it was wrong, to be excited other people had to live with this, but he couldn't help it. It was comforting, knowing he wasn't the only one who lived like this in general. The fact it was people he considered friends just added to the feeling.

  
"Yes, really. But we can trap her for our little trio later. For now you should get rest, we have a long day tomorrow and this knocks you out."

  
Caleb sighed, but rested his head down again. He wasn't inclined to argue right now, and maybe Molly gently kissing his head had something to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> basically ya boi saw too many "this fic is so sweet you'll get diabetes", went 'what year is this', and decided to make everyone Actually Diabetic. 
> 
> hmu @ tumblr: tragedyboycentral


End file.
